gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Innovades
Innovades are genetically and artificially engineered humans created by Celestial Being and Veda in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. They are considered the artificial versions of genuine Innovators; their purpose was to help prepare humanity for Innovation and lead humanity for future expected communication with other intelligent life. Skills & Capabilities Overall, Innovades share some similar traits and abilities. They were genetically and artificially made to exist as a space faring species. They are physically similar to humans, but have greater reflexes and coordination than what normal human could possess. Through nanomachines in their bodies, which humans naturally lack, Innovades could suppress their aging and could adapt into the harsh environment of space. They also have quantum brainwaves, which allows them to interface with quantum processing computers and the supercomputer Veda, made possible with the help of GN Particles as the catalyst. Those Innovades, who share the same DNA base sequence, also could easily link to each other using telepathy through their quantum brainwaves. In average, Innovades have Level-B quantum brainwaves. Different Innovades seem to have different types of abilities outside of the usual capabilities. For example, Beside Pain could integrate his personality into another Innovade, overriding its previous personality and data. However, in most cases, these abilities seemed to be hidden within the Innovades and directly suppressed by Veda; the only way to access these abilities is from awakening granted by Veda's authority. Types & Categories There are two main categories among the Innovades; the Combat-type and the Intelligence Gathering-type. There is a third additional category that is the Copy-Type Innovades, in which category the Gaga Forces fit in, but it is unknown how they are different from the other Innovades aside from their purpose. The Combat Type Innovades (also known as Meister Type Innovades) are mainly known for their aptitudes to be mobile suit pilots. They have a good sense of battle intuition and have a great set of reflexes during combat. They also have better physical capabilities than humans. They are normally to pilot mobile suit units, especially that of the Gundams and other GN Mobile Suits; in Aeolia's plan, they are assigned by Veda as potential Gundam Meisters. Examples of Combat Type Innovades are Ribbons Almark, Tieria Erde, Grave Violento, and many others. The Intelligence Gathering Type Innovades, on the other hand, are Innovades who specialized in gathering info rather than in combat. They are usually sent out as spies to gather intel and data about enemy forces. Aside from being assigned to espionage missions from Veda, most of these Innovades are also integrated in human society, living normal life and unaware of what they really are. The Innovades' actions are being monitored by Veda and are used for the purpose of Aeolia's Plan. According to Gundam 00I, these Innovades last in human society for around 10 years, which from then they are recalled by Veda and implanted with new personalities when they are sent out for their new mission to the society again. Among the Innovades of this type are Anew Returner, Regene Regetta, Hixar Fermi, and so on. Purpose List of Innovades ;Innovators *Ribbons Almark *Bring Stabity *Devine Nova *Healing Care *Revive Revival *Anew Returner *Regene Regetta *Gaga Forces ;Rogue Innovades *Beside Pain ;Celestial Being *Tieria Erde *Grave Violento *Hixar Fermi *Hanayo *Hayana ;Team Trinity *Johann Trinity *Michael Trinity *Nena Trinity ;Veda *Leif Recitativo *Telicyra Herfi *Bryn Sondheim *Lars Grise *Hermiya *Sulu Suluzu ;Human-Modified Innovades *Louise Halevy Super Soldier Connection Though never once mentioned, there's a strong link between the research performed by HRL's Superhuman Research Institute and Celestial Being's Innovades. Just like Innovades, the super-soldiers produced were all genetically engineered and modified to use quantum brainwaves; their capabilities varied as they were still performing on-going research and development. They all have nano-machines within their bodies to help increase healing and their adaptability in space. ;List of Super Soldiers *Hallelujah/Allelujah Haptism *Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy *Leonard Fiennes Gallery File:Innovades.jpg|The Innovators References External Links Category:Genetic Type Category:Anno Domini